


Double Trouble

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyone ask for Noctis x2, Begging, Body Worship, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Everything Honestly, Kink Meme, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, kink meme fill, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto meets Noctis’s twin Verse for the first time. Prompto didn't know they'd be identical. He also didn't know he'd get so turned on by having double Noctis standing in front of him.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ A harmless kink meme fill
> 
> From: (Anonymous)  
> Basically what it says. Noctis has a double and both of them enjoy the hell out of poor Prompto. Dirty rough sex ensues.
> 
> Up to anon how Noctis gets his body double. Magic? Secret twin? Plants? Go wild!
> 
> +Both Noctis talking real dirty to Prompto  
> +++Body worshipping because Prompto has the nicest body that should be worshipped more. Damn those arms  
> +++++++Double penetration heck yes

“Wait so I, your best friend mind you, never knew you had a twin?!” Prompto was baffled at this new revelation as not 1 but 2 raven-haired men stood in front of him looking exactly alike. The only difference was the eye color really. This ‘other Noctis’ had reddish eyes like fire in comparison to the ‘real Noctis’s’ grayish blue eyes. It was kind of weird really.

 

“Well you never asked.” Noctis shrugged as the twin rolled his eyes.

 

“And I never saw him because…?”

 

“He was homeschooled in the Citadel. Twins are rare and having two princes in the same school would have been chaos.” He stated. “I'm introducing you two now so, Prompto this is Verse. Verse, Prompto.” Prompto made eye contact with Verse and felt intimidated. Those red eyes were piercing through him.

 

“Hey.” Verse said and wow they sound exactly alike too.

 

“Uh hey.” Prompto responded sheepily.

 

“Don't sound so scared blondie.” Verse stepped a bit closer to Prompto and grasped his chin. “You asked for this after all, right?” He smirked. Prompto's heart was racing now and it sounded so loud in his ears he bet both of them could hear it. In true, Prompto did ask for this. Him and Noctis had an amazing relationship and most importantly, healthy, filthy sex. They've done just about everything really with sex and Prompto suggested, if Noctis would agree on it too, that they should bring someone else to bed with them. Noctis was skeptical at first but agreed saying he knew the perfect person. Prompto wasn't expecting the person to look just like Noctis. They acted nearly the same so far. He wondered if Verse was as dirty in bed as Noctis was and that thought intrigued him to no ends.

 

Prompto looked over and he could see Noctis’s eyes had darkened and a smirk was on his face. He gulped.

 

“Now Verse don't get too carried away yet. Let's go to the bedroom first.” He too got closer and placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder leaning toward his ear. “We'll have so much fun fucking you.” A shiver went down the blonde's spine and he suppressed the needy moan that wanted to escape.

 

“I can't wait to wreck that pretty little mouth of yours.”  Verse spoke, his voice laced with lust. Prompto was weak in the knees already just by their words and he couldn't believe that these simple words were turning him on. He soon felt himself being lead to the bedroom and he tried his hardest not to trip with his wobbly legs. He's pretty sure falling on his face would kill the mood.

 

They made it to the room and Noctis began kissing him roughly. Verse was behind him and grabbed his hips backing them all against a wall. Prompto was sandwiched between them. He felt Verse ground his hips against his ass while Noctis ground his clothed dick against his front. He bit his lip hard trying to not make any noises and give them the benefit of the doubt. Not yet at least.

 

“Is he usually this quiet bro?” Verse asked.

 

“No, he's just trying to show out but…” He paused and began kissing Prompto's neck. “I know all his soft spots.” He began sucking on his neck. Prompto let a whine escape. Verse soon started sucking on the other side of his neck and Prompto lost it. He let out a low moan and he felt both of the twins smirking against his neck. Verse pulled back and tilted Prompto head so he could kiss him hard. Verse was just as good as a kisser like Noctis was. A bit more tongue than actual lips making this kiss even more sloppy. Noctis continued to suck on Prompto's neck and the blonde moaned into the kiss. They rutted against each other and Prompto wasn't sure if he should go forward or backwards because it felt so good each way.

 

Verse and Noctis exchanged a look and soon pulled back. Prompto whimpered at the lost but soon felt his shirt being pulled off. Verse’s lips were against his ear.

 

“Are you gonna be a good boy?” He asked and Prompto wasn't expecting those words. He and Noctis never really did pet names during sex but Prompto was beginning to like the idea. He wanted to be good. Good boys got good things, right? He nodded his head as an answer and soon found himself being dragged to the bed. He was pushed down and Noctis was on top of him as Verse was beside him. Those blue eyes cut through him like ice and those red eyes burned him. He never knew he could feel hot and cold at the same time. Noctis began kissing at his toned chest and licking over his stomach.

 

“Mmmm babe I love you so much. Your body is so sexy.” He said and Prompto was blushing. The blonde still had a small pang of self consciousness about his body but Noctis always made him feel good about it. Always complimenting him and kissing his faded stretch marks. It was a confident booster for him.

 

“Yeah you're fucking ripped. You're arms are so hot.” That was Verse and he could feel his arms being rubbed and kissed at. Prompto always got compliments on his arms. He worked hard to get those muscles. “You are a good boy. So hot.” Verse spoke again as he continued to kiss and feel those fantastic arms. Prompto was moaning at the attention from probably the sexiest men he knew and they happened to look totally identical. The twins removed their shirts and for that moment, Prompto knew he couldn't compare his body to those godly bodies. Toned chests, abs, shoulders, and sexy collarbone. Verse had a tattoo on his back of the Lucii symbol which looked really cool, really sexy. The praise and worship was back and Prompto was impossible hard right now, completely confined to his pants as more soft moans escaped. As if on cue, Noctis was pulling his pants, along with his underwear, down and Prompto let out a sigh of relief from his restraints.

 

Verse and Noctis switched positions and now Verse was near his lower half. Noctis latched onto a nipple while pinching the other. Prompto cried out which turned into a loud moan when Verse had his mouth around the blonde's dick. Strong hand pressed his thighs down so he wouldn't buck his hips up. Fuck, Prompto was in heaven right now. Verse was so good with his mouth and Noctis teasing his sensitive nipples were arousing him. That warm feeling in his belly and tightening of his balls were signs of his release coming soon. He had to cum for a while now because everything these twins were doing were just so hot. His legs were beginning to shake too also as an indicator.

 

“Hey Verse, pull off for a second.” Noctis told his brother who did so but looked confused and Prompto whined at the lost of such a good blowjob. Noctis looked towards the blonde with a smirk. “Let's play my favorite game.” He said and Prompto's eyes went wide and he gulped which caused Verse to look even more confused.

 

“Game?” Verse asked and his brother nodded.

 

“Yes the ‘Don't cum until I say so’ game.” He said and Verse soon looked at Prompto with a devious smile.

 

“I think I'll like this game.” He stated and Noctis chuckled darkly.

 

“Oh you will love this game. He gets so desperate and it's the sexiest thing ever.” Prompto was blushing at the words. His mind was ablaze and fuck, now he knew he wouldn't cum for a while.

 

“Has he broken that rule before?” Verse asked his eyes still boring into Prompto, stroking his dick slowly causing the blonde to twitch.

 

“Once or twice, but he knows not to. Punishment isn't fun for either of us but he somehow enjoys it.” He gripped Prompto's chin. “Like a pain slut.”

 

“Oooo he's into that? Holy shit that just made this whole experience more interesting.” He laughed. “Is he into anything else?”

 

“He'll be up for anything. Isn't that right Prompto?” Noctis said and Prompto nodded his head. “Good boy.” The blonde moaned at the praise. Hearing it from Noctis, his true lover, was everything to him. He has to be good for him, for both of them. Versus had his mouth back on Prompto and Noctis was kissing him again as he pinched and rubbed those hardened nubs. Prompto was going wanton now and he seriously had to cum. Verse held the base of his dick preventing him from doing so and he cried out his denial. He was panting, shaking, and fuck this was too much and not enough at the same time.

 

Noctis soon began to kiss and suck at Prompto's neck again before biting his ear eliciting another loud moan.

 

“You want us so badly don't you? You're such a fucking slut for dick. Verse here is gonna fuck your mouth and I'm gonna wreck your ass. You can't wait can you?” Noctis words were sin. Being called a slut was degrading but Prompto was his slut, their slut. He loved the thought of both of them fucking him from both sides. The idea alone could make him cum but a las, he can't right now. He's been moaning more frequently and has been denied so much from his climax that his dick was swollen red as tears began streaking his cheeks. It was painful but also felt so damn good. Verse looked towards Noctis and they had a twin telepathy moment. Noctis nodded and Verse pulled off once more and began jerking him roughly.

 

“Be a good boy and cum for us. Now.” Verse commanded. It sounded so princely and that was all Prompto needed. He shook violently and moaned loudly as he came onto his chest. Some got on Verse chin and he wiped it away. Prompto was blissed out moaning softly as he came down from his orgasmic high. Noctis stood up and got out of the bed removing his pants and underwear. He gave Verse another look and he nodded his head. The twin moved Prompto up so he was in a more sitting position. Verse was in front of him sporting that tent in his pants smirking down at him.

 

“Prompto, be good and return the favor to Verse.” Noctis spoke as he got back into the bed and spread Prompto's legs wide. _Be good. Yes, be good._ Prompto reached out and began undoing Verse’s pants pulling them down along with his underwear. His erection sprung free hitting Prompto against the cheek smearing precum along it. Prompto whimpered.

 

“Hey Noct, how much can he take?”

 

“3 words: No. Gag. Reflex.” Noctis said as he nipped and sucked on Prompto's thighs. Verse’s eyes grew wide at the discovery.

 

“Fuck really?” He gripped the blonde's jaw and yanked his mouth open; his thumb was against his kissed swollen lip. Prompto darted his tongue out and licked over his thumb looking up at him with his sky blue eyes innocently. “Oh gods. Noct, you're so lucky to have this sexy piece of ass.” Verse grabbed his erection and placed it between his lips. Prompto opened his mouth wide and began taking Verse’s dick into his mouth. He goes about halfway down and moans when he felt Noctis slip a lubed finger inside of him. Verse threw his head back and let out a moan grabbing Prompto's hair and pulling him down the rest of his length.

 

“You holding up Verse?” Noctis said amusingly as he eased in another finger.

 

“Astrals… Fuck… My dick is in his throat... holy shit.” Prompto really didn't have a gag reflex and that was unbelievable. Verse began moving his hips with a hand in those blonde strands. It started out slow. Prompto would suck and lick as his mouth was used for the other’s pleasure. Prompto had a thing for letting someone control him. He liked it rough. It was easy with Noctis since he was a prince and though he had lazy tendencies, he could be so rough and demanding in bed. Prompto loved that about him. Verse was the same way. He had that commanding tone too and now he controlled the movement of his dick down Prompto's throat which had Prompto moaning around his dick. Soon though, Verse had to pull out to regain himself because he didn't want to cum too soon.

 

“You okay there? Noctis laughed out as he continued to prep the blonde. “Seems your not use to a dirty mouth like his.”

 

“His mouth, his throat, just fuck… It's so good.” Verse turned and slaps his dick against Prompto's face soon pressing it back into his mouth. “You have such a whore mouth on you… Oh fuck!” He shoved his dick back down his throat and moved quicker, holding his head as he rammed harder into that wet heat. The sucking and slurping sounds mixed with the sound of his balls against Prompto's chin was were music to his ear. He was so close to cumming and it showed as he hips grew more erratic and out of sync.

 

“Hey when you cum, make him a mess. He loves it when he's covered in cum. He's such a cum dumpster.” Noctis spoke out and Verse did just that. Right when he was about reach his climax, he pulled out and jerked himself off until he came in spurts all over Prompto's face. Prompto moaned out catching his breath and licked away the cum around his mouth. He dragged his fingers through his cum covered face and licked his fingers clean.

 

“Holy fuck… you really are a cum slut. You look so good like this; covered in my cum and licking it away like a damn porn star.” Verse too was catching his breath and once again slapped his now softened dick against his face. “You're such a  fucking mess, a dirty boy. I can't wait to fuck you.” Prompto moaned at the words and whined as the twin’s dick continued to slap him.

 

“If you're done for now, I'd like to flip him over. Face down, ass up is his favorite position. He enjoys being fucked from behind.” Noctis stated happily and Verse stood up from him. Noctis moved back up and kissed Prompto gently before smirking down at him.

 

“You know what to do.” He said leaning back and Prompto immediately turned himself over and assumed the position. His cheek was against the bed as his ass was high in the air giving Noctis the perfect view of his stretched hole. Verse got a view of his asshole and laughed.

 

“Damn bro, you stretched him out nicely. He's gonna be a gaping mess once we're done with him.” Prompto wanted that so much. He wanted them both to fuck him one after the other until he's incoherent and dripping with their cum.

 

“When I push in, watch his face. It's so fucking hot.” Noctis told Verse as he began pushing in, groaning out at the still tight heat. Verse watched and groaned at the sight: Prompto's mouth was slacked open in a long, loud moan. His eyes were crossing and rolling in the back of his head. It honestly looked like something straight out of a porno. Verse was already half hard. He lifted Prompto's head up so he could sit below him guiding his head back over to his dick. Prompto held the appendage, licking and sucking all over it. He tried to put it in his mouth but was cut off by another loud moan escaping him. From behind, Noctis was already going pretty fast and hard making it difficult to blow Verse. Once he did get that dick in his mouth, he was moaning around it non-stop from being thrusted into. Verse held him down and thrusted his hips up getting further down Prompto's throat. He placed a hand on Prompto's throat and groaned at the protruding skin of his neck. The twin could feel his dick down Prompto's throat and that was incredible.

 

“Fuck, I… I can feel my dick in his throat. Oh gods!” Verse squeezed his neck and Prompto let out a strangled cry. Verse pulled his dick out and kept a hand on his neck still squeezing gently. Prompto let out a desperate sound and Verse smirked wickedly at him. “Does he like to be choked? He asked. Noctis was preoccupied with thrusting into the blonde but soon regained himself enough to answer.

 

“I… We never tried that… Is he responding well to it?”

 

“Look for yourself.” Verse said with a smirk. Noctis stalled his movements and looked. His eyes grew wide as Verse squeezed his neck and Prompto moaned out wantonly.

 

“Oh fuck…” Noctis groaned out and soon resumed his forceful thrusting. He held Prompto's hips up and was slamming into him hard. The sheer force was driving Prompto wild. It was getting overwhelming and soon, Prompto had to cum again. It was hard to breath from being choke, which was fucking arousing and being pounded into. It didn't take much longer though because Noctis hit his prostate hard, dead on, and he let out a high pitched scream and came into the sheets, legs trembling.

 

“You're in trouble now.” Verse said and before Prompto could process it, his head was yanked back painfully. Noctis rammed his dick straight into his prostate again and the blonde let out another cry. Noctis leaned down so he was close to his ear.

 

“Did we say you could cum?” That bit of anger in his voice was turning Prompto on again.

 

“I-I… I'm sor- ohhhhh fuck!” Noctis slammed into him hard again still holding his hair. Noctis soon pulled out and Prompto near screamed for him to continue. “P-please d-don’t stop… Fuck!”

 

“Verse, come give his ass a try.” Verse didn't have to be told twice as he quickly got up. Noctis too got up and the twins switched positions once again. “Don't push into him yet.” Noctis had his hand on Prompto's neck and he squeezed firmly. Prompto moaned out and was panting as his lungs were beginning to burn. “Tease him. Make him beg.” He said with a satisfied smirk. Verse rubbed his dick against Prompto's ass and Prompto pushed back wanting him to get inside him.

 

“Nuh uh uh. You heard him. Beg.” Verse gave a hard smack to his ass. Prompto wailed out as much as he could with his lack of air.

 

“P-please… O-oh g-gods… p-l-ease…” Prompto tried to get a little air to continue on. “I-I-I ne-ed it… I… n-need you b-oth…”

 

“Mmmmm that's fucking right.” Verse eased himself inside that hole and moaned loudly at the feeling. “Fuck! Oh shit, his ass… It feels so fucking good.”

 

“Fuck him nice and hard. He loves it rough.” Verse straight away slammed into him and Prompto choked out a moan. Noctis held his neck and stared daggers at him. “I'm being nice because we have a guest but if you cum again without one of saying you can,” He paused and squeezed his throat a little harder. “you'll regret it.” Noctis released his throat and Prompto gasped for air. That choking alone got him hard again. He's embarrassed that he actually enjoyed being choked and really wants him to put that strong hand around his throat again. Noctis laid next him with his dick near his face. He guided his dick into the other mouth and immediately moved in roughly into his mouth.

 

Prompto was in true euphoria. He wanted all of this and everything felt so fucking fantastic. He hoped he was good for them. He'd rock his hips back to meet Verse’s thrusts and took Noctis’s dick down his throat like a champ. There was so much pleasure all over his body and he just loved being taken from both ends. Noctis pulled out of his mouth and Prompto reached for it like a whore, wanting more of that dick in his mouth.

 

“Hey Verse, I have an idea.” He stated as he went to Verse and whispered his idea to him. Verse’s face changed into utter amusement.

 

“Fuck, can he handle that?” His eyes were wide at the thought.

 

“I bet he could. He loves dick so much…” He walked over to Prompto who looked completely dazed and grasped his chin. “I bet he could take two at the same time.” Oh shit, at the same time? Prompto moaned at the thought of two big dick pounding into him at the same time. He wanted, no needed that.

 

“Y-yesss…” Prompto panted out. “I want it. B-both of you… Fuck me…” The twins looked at each other and back at Prompto with a dangerous glint in their eyes, smirking.

 

“You heard him Verse. Let's wreck his ass.” With that, Verse laid back and guided Prompto down so he was against his chest. He continued to move inside of him roughly as more moans spilled from the blonde's lips. Noctis was between Prompto's legs and added two lubed fingers inside of him. It was a tough stretch but those finger managed to go all the way. Prompto was sobbing at the intrusion. He didn't mind the burning sensation due to the overwhelming pleasure of it. A third finger was added and Prompto's moans grew louder. Fuck, it hurt but the pleasure was intense.

 

Noctis removed his fingers and loomed over Prompto kissing him passionately.

 

“Ready for me to join?” Prompto nodded his head frantically.

 

“F-fuck…. Ohhhh y-yes… Fuck me too!” He sounded so desperate and he was too far gone with pleasure to care. He was about to get railed by two dicks and he was so fucking ready. He felt Noctis pressing in and he screamed. Gods it hurt like a bitch but fuck, Prompto never felt so full. Noctis groaned loudly as he kept pressing in joining Verse. Verse moaned out in amazement as Prompto actually took both of their dicks inside of him.

 

“Fuck, you're such a cockslut. You take dick like it's your job.” Verse spoke as he sucked on the back of Prompto's neck. Noctis began moving. It was a tight fit but felt fucking awesome to all of them. The twins set up a pace and Prompto was losing it. A dick would be pushed in and the other was out like a cycle. Soon though, the twins moved in synced pressing both of their dicks in together. Prompto was screaming, crying, sobbing, just everything. It still burned and he felt like he was being split in two, but the pleasure pushed the thought of pain away. They both moved faster and harder and Prompto was growing more incoherent as time went by. He was drooling and his eyes stayed rolled into his head. He looked completely fucked out and he swears he could feel them in his stomach fucking him deeply.

 

“Fuck, I'm close… Verse you close too?” Noctis asked breathlessly.

 

“I've been close for the past 30 minutes.” Verse panted out. They continued to pound into him until they were closing in on their climaxes.

 

“Babe… you can cum when we cum. Okay?” Prompto couldn't register what he said since he was so occupied with the feeling of fullness that his brain couldn't process anything.

 

“Fuck!” Verse moaned loudly as he came first and pulled out. Noctis kept going for a bit before he soon tipped over the edge cumming hard into him. Prompto screamed out and shook violently as he came on his chest. He was panting hard and felt over sensitive. Noctis rocked him through his orgasm before he finally slipped out as cum oozed out. Prompto's hole was messy and  gaping.

 

Verse moved out from under Prompto and stood up. Noctis rolled over and laid next to Prompto catching his breath.

 

“Damn if you ever need someone to join you again,” He leaned over and kissed Prompto gently. “give me a call.” He began putting his clothes on and looked towards his brother. “Noct, you and blondie here can enjoy the rest of your night. Thanks again for one hell of a time. Nice fuckin- I mean meeting you Prompto.” He laughed and soon took his leave.

 

Noctis placed kissed all over Prompto's face and cuddled him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Fuck… It was so intense. I loved it a lot. ” He winced as he tried to move. “I can't feel my legs man.” Noctis kissed his lips lightly.

 

“You handled everything so well. You did really good.”

 

“T- thanks and Verse can join anytime.” Prompto chuckled softly still pretty dazed from the aftermath.

 

“This won't happen all the time. Remember,” He kissed Prompto fiercely and pulled back with a smirk. “You're ass is mine.” He laughed.

 

“I can't go another round babe. Don't get started.” Prompto whined out and Noctis laughed again.

 

“Don't worry I'm way too tired.” Noctis stated as he brought Prompto closer to him.

 

“You're gonna have to carry me around tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk or sit down for a while.” The blonde chuckled and kissed Noctis’s cheek.

 

“I'll be at your service, your highness.” They both laughed and snuggled against each other.

 

“Do you have any other secret twins?”

  
“Go to bed ya dork.” They laughed some more and soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Verse is suppose to be like Versus Noctis and thanks to Tumblr, he had a choking kink and so does FFXV Noctis. 
> 
> This whole thing was a mess. 
> 
> A filthy mess in which I make Prompto a begging, wrecked mess. 
> 
> I never written Any/Any/Any before and this was a wild ride to write. 
> 
> I can't write for shit but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
